Vehicles have a number of electromechanical systems including automatic power lift gates, trunk lids or hoods, sunroofs, sliding doors, doors, remote control transponders, keyfobs, airbags, wireless remote starters, voice activated telephones, sound systems, global positioning system, seat positioning, temperature controls, light controls and the like. Users may want to use a touchless activation of the electromechanical systems upon approaching the vehicle or when they are in the vehicle due to security or convenience reasons.